dinți mici
by Lilyadamsxx
Summary: "You're so beautiful Spencer, that's why I changed in to one of us because I knew would make an amazing vampire" She sat her cup of vodka mixed with blood onto the small table. And moved in his personal space and lifted his chin up stealing a kiss from him. "Ready for your first day at the BAU dinți mici?"
1. Chapter 1

It was 4:30 and he was hungry he was walking the streets to see if a little fresh air would stop his appétit but it got worse when he saw her, she had pink hair smelled like alcohol and drugs and wore hardly no clothes only a mini skirt with a small vest which showed her belly button piercing and was alone. When he was taught how to hunt by his mistress he was told to go for these sorts of people, if she ran into the police station shouting about how she was attacked they would smell the vodka and weed and dismiss it.

She was giggling to herself and buckled she screamed as he caught her before she feel and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks handsome" She giggled running her hands up and down his chest and arms "Is there any way I would be able to thank you for saving my life." He really didn't like her Deep South accent but begs can't be choosers, he looked around to see if anyone would see him. He smiled and she smiled back he pushed her into a dark alley and pined her body to the wall, putting one of his legs in between hers and pushed her face to the side so he got full access to her neck. He could only smile when she started to grind on his leg and panting hard, he placed feather light kisses to her neck making her moan with pleasure but the pleasure soon turned into pain as he sank his long sharp teeth into her vein licking the deep red liquid that flowing out of the bite mark. She began to shake and fainted he picked her up bridle style and carried her to his car a block away and carefully placed her in the back seat before climbing into the front and drove to a motel got her a room 666, it wasn't because he was a devil worshipper or anything it was really self loathing because he felt like the devil when he had just done these things to them.

He quickly left and drove back to his apartment for a quick change of clothes. He discarded his black skinny jeans and dark blue shirt replacing them with his nerdy clothes. He didn't see his mistress sitting on the chair watching him change.

"You're so beautiful Spencer, that's why I changed in to one of us because I knew would make an amazing vampire" She sat her cup of vodka mixed with blood onto the small table. And moved in his personal space and lifted his chin up stealing a kiss from him.

"dinți mici" she mumbled in a voice that Spencer had only harder when they first meet all those years ago, as he pushed a piece of her raven hair out of her face and tucking it behind his ear he tilted his head and cough her lips for another kiss.

"We are going to be late Mistress" He was panting with arousal he could feel her hand rubbing his erection through his trousers, then it went away.

"Please..."She was right where she wanted him begging for her touch, she chuckled darkly and dropped to her knee and ripped his trousers open so she could get access to his hard dick and licked the pre cum making him moan, she sucked the head and massaged his balls Spencer knotted his fingers in her hair and pushed her head down putting more into her mouth and face fucked her.

"I'm going to cum" He whispered his voice was hoarse; hearing him sound like that made her suck harder. He moaned and she felt his sweet cum land on the back of her throat and swallowed greedily, he pulled her off the floor and kissed their tongues battled for dominance he lifting her legs so that her legs where wrapped around his waist and he carried her to his bed placing her onto the satin bed sheet. The satin was cold on her already cold skin, the sound of their phones angered them but they had to answer because if they didn't then Garcia would send a search party. He climbed off the bed knowing nothing was going to happen anymore so he put a new pair of trousers on while his mistress answered the phone. He stopped listen to what she was saying and got ready for work getting his bag and headed down to the car and waited for her to come down, she sat down in the passenger seat and smiled placing a hand on his leg.

"Ready for your first day at the BAU dinți mici?" stroking his leg

* * *

Hey...

dinți mici means small teeth in Romanian ! (i think if not blame google)

please comment !


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

sorry it toke soooo long !

sorry if there are any mistakes this was really quick !

* * *

Spencer walked into the BAU and was hit by the smell of an alpha wolf if he remembers correctly the alpha was the same one who had try to kill him 23 years ago, the alpha was younger still learning vampires where stronger.

He wanted to see what the wolf looked like now, the last time he saw the wolf he had shoulder length ink black hair, dark and mysterious eyes, his black stubble covered his strong jaw and his whole body was muscle, very alpha wolf.

The vampire smiled when he remembered how they met.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CM

Spencer walked through the dense wooded forest trying to look for a meal, idiot travellers would sometimes break away from the other humans. He was right he saw a woman walking along the grass trying to read a map of the woods; he got in position to pounce on his late lunch when he smelt a wolf.

He tried to look for him but couldn't see him when he looked back to his meal he could have burnt the woods down the stupid dogs where talking to her showing where to go so she would go the opposite way to Spencer. When the human walked away saying thank you again to the wolves he walked to the wolves, he stood a meter away.

The wolf spoke first "You shouldn't be killing people who have done nothing to you!" growled the stupid wolf.

"Well then you should let me walk right past you then shouldn't you lassie, but we both now you will try and fight me then...fail" The old wolf told the younger to go home and not come back until he got home but the puppy didn't want to, the alpha gave him the death glare that made him walk away in a strop.

Spencer waited until the younger wolf had left them alone.

"So Aaron is it? How is Haley? Have you told her about you turning into lassie yet or you just going to let that one run its course?" Spencer had caught his name when the younger wolf said it earlier, Spencer didn't know Haley personally they had spoken a number times and could recognize her smell all over the wolf in front of him.

"How's mummy?" Spencer growled at the wolf he knows it rude to call her anything except Mistress because she turned him to a vampire she deserves respect, every vampire calls there maker Mistress or Master nothing else.

"How do you know I was changed by a woman?" The wolf smiled at the question.

"I can smell her...Nobody forgets her"

Spencer was getting bored of the chit chat with the wolf; he turned around and tried to walk back the way he came, Spencer was pushed face first into the dirty with Aaron full wolf form pinning him down.

Anger hit Spencer his eyes turned black, his white fangs where ready and waiting to penetrate the wolf's skin and drink his blood until he was cold and lifeless.

Spencer filled them so the wolf was on his back while Spencer straddled his chest, the wolf tried to flip them over but the vampires was stronger, Spencer punched the right side of rib cage then the left both times hearing his ribs crack.

The vampire went for another punch but was stopped when the wolf used his back legs to make deep gash in his back, he screamed in pain.

Spencer punched the wolfs rib cage in the middle, using his claw to cut a circle in the wolfs skin and then ripping it off the skin making the wolf cry in more pain, Spencer smiled forgetting the pain of the gashes on his back when he saw his beating heart.

The vampire pulled this broken rib cage of his body so there was no barrier protecting his heart; the vampire placed the broken bones next to the wolf's head. The vampire leaned close to the wolf's head.

"You need to learn something before you become a real alpha, Vampires are stronger than Werewolves but you do cause more pain and destruction I'll give you that...oh yeah touch me again or talk about her like that again and I'll rip your heart out your chest understand?" Spencer whispered into his ear.

The vampire picked up the bones placing them in the correct place and waited for his body to heal them, werewolves and vampires heal very fast especially bones near the heart.

When all the bones where healed he got up off the body of the wolf, remembering the gashes on his back.

He looked down at the wolf "You ... You are good at hurt things you know that, I won't be able to heal these cuts for a long while"

Then he walked away leaving the alpha to whimper on the dirty ground.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCM

Spencer walked up to the closed human.

"Hello can you tell me where Agent Hotchner's office is please?" It was hard for Spencer to stay so innocent, when in really life he was a vampire who has a sex, drug and blood addiction, Spencer held back a chuckle when he realised he described every vampire.

"Sure kid over there" the human pointed to a wooden door, and then turned to the human he wanted to say 'I'm stronger, smarter and older than you! Don't ever call me kid EVER or I'll rip your voice box out' but didn't he knew if he did his Mistress wouldn't be happy instead he said

"Thanks" then walked up to the door, he didn't know why but he didn't like to called kid or any name that is a reference to how old he looked.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, when he heard a noise come from the other side of the door he walked in.

When the door opened he was surprised by what he saw an older man with short dark hair, clean shaven, in a black suit even with his suit on Spencer could see the muscle was still there.

Spencer sat down on the leather sofa in front of the desk, Aaron got up from his seat and looked the door and stood in front of the vampire.

"Do you know how long I have waited to get my hands on you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if there any mistakes !

Enjoy ! :)))

* * *

Spencer stood up when he heard the I'm-going-to-fucking-kill-you tone of voice the wolf had used.

"So you remember me then Lassie?" Spencer was confident that he wolf would not attack him simply because if he changed and attacked Spencer the Lords would kill him and every human in the building to make sure that no one ever found out about their existence.

"Don't push it blood sucker! Why do you call me Lassie when you turn into bats?" Spencer smiled at the stupidity of the wolf.

"Not all vampires turn into bat that's a different type of vampire" Spencer replied

"What type are you?"

"I'm the type that rips tights off my teeth, by the way, how is Haley?" Aaron picked Spencer up by his neck, throwing him onto the small leather sofa still being held by his neck.

Outside his mistress could feel his anger and distress caused by the wolf, she wanted to run up into his office pull him off her dinti mici then rip his head off his neck and display it as a warning to any other wolf.

She knew she couldn't, she could get herself and dinti mici killed for killing a wolf without real reason instead she did the only thing she could.

"Hey Morgan can you give this folder to Hotch please he needs it?" handing the file to Morgan.

Spencer had kicked Aaron in the stomach making him stumble back onto his desk, before Aaron could get up Spencer was sitting on him the same way he had sat on him the first time they had met.

They were both caught off guard by the knock on the door, Spencer climbed off the wolf and started to walk away but Aaron wouldn't let him think he was scared.

Before Spencer unlocked the door Aaron put his hand over Spencer's mouth and sunk his teeth into his pale neck, all that could be heard was Spencer's cries in the office.

The pain made him weak, he couldn't think straight all he could think about was the unbearable pain that was running through his whole body, his mistress never told him about getting bitten by a werewolf would feel like this.

Spencer felt him take his mouth off his neck and shouted "not now" loudly so it would be heard outside of the office, Spencer crumbled into Aarons arm.

Aaron waited until the person behind the door was gone totally before he picked up Spencer and put him on chair opposite his desk then walking back to his desk and sending an email to Vampires mummy.

From: Aaron Hotchner

Time: 9:36

Subject: Your life

Hello,

I know you can feel his pain of what I have done and I know that you want me dead right now but walk through that door, I will tell the Lords about what you have done, every law you have broken, how you have killed hundreds of people you shouldn't have and most of all how you have used Spencer for you own game. Let me take care of him for you then we both get what we want, I get my revenge and the Lord won't find out about you.

* * *

Did you enjoy it?

please reveiw !


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyy... I had no idea where to go with this so i hope you ENJOY ?**

** All mistakes are mine ! i really need to find a beta !**

Spencer awoke from his slumber feeling a the soft coat of an animal close to his face, he tried to open his eyes but couldn't he was too weak he needed blood now before he would die from exhaustion.

Instead of fighting he snuggled towards the fur, his eyes shot open when he heard a wolf growl next his ear.

The vampire opened his eyes to find that he was being held over the wolfs shoulder, he could hear the leaves on the trees rustling, the rabbits running away from the beast who was carrying him.  
"PUT ME DOWN" screamed Spencer kicking his legs into wolf's stomach and trying to punch his back but was too weak to cause any damage.

The wolf replied with a dark chuckle knowing Spencer was growing weaker and weaker by the second. After 15 minutes of kicking and screaming the vampire gave up.

"Wheres my mistress?" sobbed Spencer

The wolf growled at the mermory.

She burst into his office breaking the lock, shutting the door behind her as she walk up to the alpha wrapping a hand around his throat lifting him off his seat.

He was amazing about how strong she was, his feet didn't touch the ground anymore.

"Dont you dare threaten me again" She growled at the wolf then letting go of him suddenly dropping him, running to Spencer side after hearing him whimper in pain.

Aaron had to think quick, how was he going to get read of her without hurting himself? he knew how violent vampires get when it comes to there bitten.

Leap forward the alpha toke a bit out of her neck, sending venum through her body, stepping over her body picking up Spencer.

"If you walk out of that door you will start a war" she cryed, trying to not cry or show pain.

He quickly walked out not looking back.

He started to tire of carrying him, Aaron threw him on the grassy floor of the woodland.  
"Walk im not carrying you" The wolf growled using his paw to point forward.

"I cant I need blood im too weak" His voice was hoarse from the screaming.  
The wolf growled at him then started to look around until he smelled a rabbit leaping not to far from Spencer, picking the rabbit up by the throat dropping it at Spencers feet, going onto all fours using his nose to push it closer to the vampire.

"Do you think im going to drink that?" Spencer squicked.

"Cant you drink animal blood?"

"Yeah we can also fall in love with humans and make them pregant...NO this is not twilight all I can drink is human and..." His voice faded at the end of the sentence

"And?..." the wolfs curiosity was growing.

"Werewolf blood" Spencer whispered

"Not going to happen" The wolf picked him back up and started to walk again.


	5. Chapter 6

Aaron looked down at the sleeping vampire, "do vampires sleep he wondered?" He knew he the vampire was very ill, when he got to the cabin he would the boy some blood.

Aaron's body tensed as he sensed vampires, defiantly more than one.

"Put him down!" One female vampire demanded. Her eyes were pure black as she looked the wolf up and down; her fangs were on show, as were Aarons.

"And if I say no?" was the only answer from the wolf.

"She will rip out you organs and force you to eat them." said the other female vampire.

She scared him more than the other two vampires. She appeared about 12 but was older by a few centuries, her pure black hair covered her pale face and her voice sounded like as if she had been screaming 30 years.

"I can't do that." the wolf replied, getting ready to run on all fours.

"Are you really going to declare war because you won't hand him over?" the first female vampire asked.

"Why don't you get him off me?" He knew they wouldn't touch him; one touch would start war between the vampires and werewolves. The last werewolf and vampire who started war were given to the opposite side so they could be killed or tortured for as long their monarch wanted.

"He is dying, let me help him." The vampire child offered her hand to werewolf.

"I thought vampires could live through anything." the wolf said smugly.

"Females are stronger, a female could walk away from a werewolf bite without any injury but a male needs blood before he dies and if dies that means war."

The male vampire started to walk slowly up to Aaron. Aaron put the dying leach on the floor next to his feet and was then pounced on by someone from behind.

The male picked up Spencer and gave him to the child vampire for care and for the blood which Spencer needed. Aaron struggled to get the vampire on his back off him but failed as the vampire was holding on too tight.

"Remember me?" the wolf was flipped so he was on his back and he could get a good look at who was straddling him Reid's mistress.

The two females gave Spencer blood and care; while his mistress and the male vampire started to bite Aaron's fur sending their vampire venom through Aaron's veins. Aaron's whole body was ice cold and too much to handle and when he couldn't fight them off anymore and returned to his human form

"You're going to have a lot of fun with us in our house." Spencer's mistress said to the now human Aaron.

"You'll start war!"

"What they don't know won't hurt them?"

* * *

Heyyyy!

Please review !


	6. Chapter 7

Aaron awoke to be surrounded by darkness, nothingness. He felt cold metal against his bare back, and restraints on his wrist and ankles. He struggled to free himself from the restraints but it was useless they wouldn't budge. A bright light flickered above him and illuminated the room in which he had been stored. Spencer's Mistress walked in wearing a black corset with red details, the corset pushed her cleavage up and accentuated her waist, the black skirt she had paired with the corset ended mid-thigh. Aaron wasn't shocked by what she was wearing, vampires often wore extremely sexual erotic clothes that showed the world their bodies.

"What did you tell him?" she asked, walking closer to Aaron.

"Nothing, I didn't get time to tell him." he spat, testing the restraints seeing if they would budge but again they didn't.

"What were you going to tell him?" Her red painted finger nails ran down his bare chest, causing him to shuffle in discomfort. He had realised who Spencer was, at first he was going to take Spencer back to his home in the woods but now he was going take Spencer back to his family.

"I was going to tell him all about you and about who he really is. What would he do if he found out he could become an alpha with his intelligence and strength but you wouldn't want that would you? You want to rule over him. He was cut off by her hand wrapping its way around his neck cutting off his air supply.

"Listen to me, he will NEVER become an alpha. I raised him and I will rule him, understand? He is mine and no one else's." Her voice turned deeper, her eyes turned black in rage, her fangs were on show as a warning to Aaron not to fuck around with her. She let go of his throat and climbed on the metal table to which Aaron was restrained, then straddled his waist.

"Spencer could never become an alpha," she giggled darkly then carried on, "You wanna know why? He believes that I changed him, he doesn't even know his parents are alphas and that he was born not bitten."

"He will find out one day, trust me if I get out I'll tell him, personally!" Aaron looked deeper into her sinful black eyes.

"Why do you want him to become an alpha?" She giggles again.

"I just hate you so much." was his only reply, but it wasn't the only reason. He knew the alpha family Spencer was taken from, they were nice people who had put order in their council and the vampire civilians that looked up to them. They liked the wolves and let them have a say, it might not have been a massive say but it was still a say in what happened; but small communities like the one that Spencer that Spencer's mistress had dragged him into didn't like wolves and wanted them killed. Aaron often wondered if a small group who didn't agree with the wolves having a small say had taken Spencer but couldn't investigate.

She rolled her eyes and walked out leaving him alone to finally look at his surroundings. He looked at the shiny metal torture instruments that would probably be used on him later.

A cold hand touched his, it was Spencer. Maybe he would let Aaron go and Aaron would let him see his parents or maybe he had been with her too long to want to see them.

"Spencer, did you hear what I said to your mistress?" Aaron asked begging the gods mentally that Spencer had heard.

Spencer didn't answer just walked over to the door and shut it. Aaron began to panic at the lack of response.

"You don't believe me do you?"

Spencer didn't answer once again.

"When I first found you and bit you I had to take you by force if I didn't then you would have mentally screamed for your mistress to shut me up. You have to understand you were not bitten by her!" Aaron emphasised 'not bitten' in a hope that Spencer would come to his senses and help him escape.

"If your little story is right then how could I be born?" Spencer questioned, becoming very curious about what Aaron had to say.

"It doesn't happen often, but when it does it makes the smartest and strongest vampires. Your father was half vampire and half human, you mother was full vampire. Having that little bit of human was how you were able to be born. When you started to grow you grew like a normal child at the same rate as every other child but you were smarter and stronger than any other child I knew. She must have bitten you when you reached a desirable age for her to make you stop growing."

Spencer didn't talk, he started to undo Aaron's restraints on both arms and ankles. He then gave Aaron some clothes to put on so Aaron wasn't almost naked.

"I'm not saying that I believe you but tell me more." the vampire sat next Aaron and waited for a tale about his parents.

"SPENCER?" She growled loudly as she walked past the dungeon in which she had put the wolf. She stopped suddenly when she heard Spencer giggle and...Flirting?

She shoved the door open with such speed it hit the wall, making Spencer jump off the table he was sitting on with Aaron. She chose to speak Romanian so Aaron couldn't understand their conversation.

"Spencer what the fuck do you think you are doing?" She growled in the language only vampires know.

"Mistress, we were just talking." He answered also in vampiric.

"What was he saying?" She questioned.

"Just stories, promise Mistress!" He had never been this scared of her, she did hit and bite him when he was not following orders but he had no idea what he had done to make her mad and why she wasn't speaking English.

"Get in the fucking bedroom now!"

He followed orders but first waved awkwardly to Aaron and gave him a cute smile, but it soon vanished when he was shoved out of the room by his Mistress.

Aaron felt like transforming in a wolf and chewing off her face but couldn't, he knew there were guards outside the door who would kill him in a heartbeat, if they remember how fast that was.


End file.
